NightWorld Mystery Match Up 2
by AmatureHour
Summary: These are more current characters, you'll most likely know them. Who will be matched up with who?


Jackie:Welcome every one!

Tim: This isn't even a mystery match up it's more like a mystery introduction.

Jackie: Shut up Tim

(Well here goes nothing)************************************************************

The corridor was empty, thank god...

Another speech from those witches and I'd kill my self. Wild Power or not. And Morgead was hovering over me like a sick puppy. But after a while I have to admit I got use to it. I'm still at circle day break heading towards my room, finally that Ilana chick's whiney she did earlier was a chalk board screech to my ears. They've been hounding me. I just feel bad for that Delos character it looks like hes in harsh pain, when ever he uses the blue fire.

I reached my room safe and sound. Morgead walked in as I thought he would. He waltzed in while I sat on my bed.

"Can I come in Jez or am I going to get kicked out again?"

"It wasn't any thing against you last time I I just wanted to get some rest." He's been so soft around me lately, well when he's not pissed at some one or he yells at me for not being carefull enough when we go out.

He walked over and made his place right next to me on my bed. My fingers intertwined with his. Margead moved forward, I always loved his eyes even in dull light.

Our lips touched and he pushed forward on me sending backward, Morgead pinned me down further searching my mouth. I could kick him in the shin again but I don't really mind this. The aroma of the room was dryer sheets and candles I put to get rid of the dryer sheet arms where around his neck tight I didn't really want to let go. Morgead slowly made his right hand go to Jez's thigh. I'm not going to hit him yet.

"Could we take this slow." It was my first time, and I've been dating him 1 year and 2 months.

"Sure.." Morgead firmly got on top of Jez and slipped off her shirt.

Jez lips moved softly to Morgead's swift tongue in her mouth. He took off his shirt, I could already feel his bare chest against mine Jez thought to her self in the moment. He slowly took the bra off.

It started to get hot in the room for both of them.

Morgead seemed eager to pull down her pants and get the prize waiting for him.

Jez tugged on Morgead's pants to get all the buttons.

Morgead moved his hands freely now, his warm breath was on my neck.

My underwear and his boxers slipped away from under the covers soon as we went under them. Slowly he parted my legs.

I could feel Jez's warmth between her legs. I put my manhood in her slowly because it was her first time. Soon his arms were wrapped around me tightly as he broke into my seal that I kept so long protected.

"It's going to get a little fast." He whispered in my ear softly.

Morgead's breaths were loud and sudden. I could feel the rush of a thousand suns coming on. Tears were rolling down my cheek.

He gained speed, it hurt badly but it felt so good.

Morgead had a wild smile of relief on his his face as he kissed the tears away.

"I'm gonna cum..." My voice sounded so tiny.

He kept going maintaining his speed.

This day was odd enough... and I think he left the door open.

The heat had gotten intense beneath the sheets.

"OWWohhhh" The pain was surreal at least. He finally stopped after he came inside me.

"I'm sorry I should have pre pared you for that" He said weakly.

"No,no it's better this way."

"How was your first experience to the mountain top?"

"Great..." He rolled off of me onto my bed. Jez slipped her head out of the sheets to the the cool air.

She could see the sweat on Morgead's face.

"I love you Jezabell."

I rolled next to him and placed my hand on his chest.

I went into the "nook".

Mogead put his arms around me and firmly held me in his grasp.

"I love you to Morgead." He gave me a small smile.

"promise you won't leave?"

"Your my soulmate I can't go around the corner with out you knowing..." He looked at me firmly not taking my sarcasm so lightly as he used to.

"But yes I promise never to leave you."

He rolled on top of me and we kissed into the night...

(back to the author)***************************************************************************************************

Jackie: I hoped you will like this story as the next one! It was was my first story with out using a "POV" so please tell me what you think in a review.

Tim: Don't you think people would just like to read their porn and run?

Jackie: Yes, But I always like to leave a message for the viewer.

Wait, wait run?

Tim: well go on reading another yoai or porn fan fic... Not run-well what ever you know what I mean.

Jackie: Any way while my guy friend settles things out I would like to make A last re mark. If you want to read more of my story's thier I think on my page were you can look at.

I have Final Fantasy Match up If your into that... And I'll soon will be will be coming out with some comedy fan fic's.

And if you have a re quest.

Write a review and i'll look into it.

Have a nice day or night!


End file.
